1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to built-in toilet plungers and more particularly pertains to a new automated toilet plunging apparatus for unclogging and unplugging a plugged toilet drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of built-in toilet plungers is known in the prior art. More specifically, built-in toilet plungers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,834; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,858; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,442; U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,856; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,073.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automated toilet plunging apparatus. The prior art includes manual plungers being used to unplug toilet drains.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new automated toilet plunging apparatus which has many of the advantages of the built-in toilet plungers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automated toilet plunging apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art built-in toilet plungers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a toilet having a bowl and also having a drain disposed through a bottom of the bowl; and also includes a plunger housing assembly including a container being securely disposed in the bowl and having an open front side, and also including a door being hingedly attached to the container and being openly closed upon the open front side of the container; and further including a plunger member being removably disposed in the container for opening a plugged drain; and also including an assembly of actuating the plunger member; and also including a hose being attached to the plunger member and being adapted to be connected to a water supply for rinsing the bowl when the plunger member is positioned over the drain. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the automated toilet plunging apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new automated toilet plunging apparatus which has many of the advantages of the built-in toilet plungers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automated toilet plunging apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art built-in toilet plungers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated toilet plunging apparatus for unclogging and unplugging a plugged toilet drain.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated toilet plunging apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automated toilet plunging apparatus that eliminates having to use a handheld plunger and also eliminates the mess of using a handheld plunger and also prevents the clogging material from settling in the drain before a user can apply a handheld plunger to the drain.